calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brovie
Note: This page was last archived 4 April 2012 (archives index, last archive). -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes ---- Become an admin? How could someone become an admin for the Calvin and Hobbes wiki? 21:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :First, said person would have to Then, one would have to prove that they're not, say, a vandal. Then, after maybe a few days, I could check them out and possibly make them an admin. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 21:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to add: the wiki doesn't really need more admins. Everything worth doing can be done by dedicated users, and the few admins there are.Serpinium 22:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi I have been intested in joining this wiki for a while. I love calvin and hobbes and hate hearing about this wiki's vandalism. I own every C&H book except for The revenge of the baby-sat, The Calvin and Hobbes sunday pages 1985-1995, and The complete Calvin and Hobbes. I have made/edited several pages for this wiki for a while now, and I edited sunday strips earlier today. I've read this wiki's terms of use and know I have to be 13 to join but the problem is i'm only 11. I've decided that the only solution is for me to wait until i'm 13 and i've agreed to do so. I'm not sure what else to do, but if there is a way I could join sooner I would appreciate it if you could tell me. Well, i'm phasing. Uhmmm... who posted this? Use the signature button or add four tildes to your post (copy ~ four times).Serpinium 23:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't see any of the edits other than the one to Sunday comics. Also, the signature is red-linked for some reason... The user is here actually. As for joining the wiki, there is nothing to be gained by becoming a user; the wiki has enough admins, and users have the same privileges as anonymous editors.Serpinium 01:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? Hi. I'm not exactly sure where I should put this, but how can I become admin? I have seen a few things I could do. Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 13:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) We don't need more admins, and if we did, they would need to be high-profile editors.Serpinium 13:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I could do some tech work and make colored coments. I could also do some userboxes. I can edit the navigation. Right now, it is the old style. There is a new style that you can enable. I would probably enable message walls, also, because I use them a lot, and they would really help. I could also enable chat.Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 13:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I could also edit some MediaWiki pages and help out with the coding. Gah, I can't stand not having auto-refresh. xD Anyway, if I was admin, I could: #Help out with the coding. #Enable stuff, like: *Chat *Message Walls *The new verison of the navigation *Achievements #Get auto-refresh on here More. Should I be admin? Yes No Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 14:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, I am admin on these wikis: *House of Anubis by Bryce *Big Time Rush *Ingrid Michaelson *House of Anubis and The Hunger Games *Music by Bryce *Food Rocks *Big Time Roleplay *BatPeddieSeddieSibuna's Test Wiki *many more --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 14:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'm in favor then.Serpinium 21:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yay! --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 00:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have made you an admin. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 00:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) K, can I enable: *Chat *Message Walls *New Verison of Navigation --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 01:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 01:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Done, they are now all enabled. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 01:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC)